Quando eu estiver
by Isa.C
Summary: Bella, minha esposa, me conhecia como ninguém me conhece ou vai me conhecer um dia. Somos casados há quatro anos, mas estamos juntos desde os nossos 15 anos. Lá se vão 10 anos de um relacionamento repleto de respeito e amor. - Trecho da fic


**Quando eu estiver...**

"_Quando eu estiver triste, simplesmente me abrace. [...] Quando eu estiver fogo, suavemente se encaixe."_

- Edward? Está tudo bem, meu amor? – pediu a minha Bella preocupada sentada ao meu lado no sofá da nossa sala.

- Sim. – menti tentando lhe dar um sorriso.

- Tudo bem, agora você pode falar a verdade. – acariciou o meu rosto.

Bella, minha esposa, me conhecia como ninguém me conhece ou vai me conhecer um dia. Somos casados há quatro anos, mas estamos juntos desde os nossos 15 anos. Lá se vão 10 anos de um relacionamento repleto de respeito e amor.

- Tive uma briga com minha irmã. – suspirei pesadamente ao lembrar da discussão estúpida que tive com Alice.

- Oh Edward... – me abraçou forte. – Você sabe que Allie logo irá esquecer e te perdoar por seja lá o que for que ela te culpe.

- É que fazia muito tempo que não brigava com alguém da minha família. Não levanto a voz para algum Cullen desde... – parei ao lembrar do motivo.

- Desde quando Rosalie foi contra o nosso casamento tão cedo. – sorriu tranquilamente enquanto se desvencilhava de mim e encostava as nossas testas.

- É.

- O importante é que ela nem dá bola para isso mais e que você discutiu com a sua, além de irmã, melhor amiga agora. Será bem mais fácil de deixar isso para trás.

- Você faz a vida ficar tão fácil. – rocei meus lábios nos dela.

- Ela sempre será mais leve enquanto tivermos um ao outro. – disse com a respiração descompassada como a minha.

Ninguém mais falou palavra. Nossas bocas se juntaram em um movimento sincronizado e nossas línguas buscavam uma a outra com ansiedade. Senti suas pequenas mãos desabotoando a minha camisa social preta e a ajudei a tirar seu vestido floral. Comecei a trilhar beijos do seu pescoço a sua boca enquanto ela lutava para se livrar de minhas calças.

Logo estávamos nos amando no sofá. Acho que nunca me acostumaria com a forma perfeita que os nossos copos se encaixavam e a mistura de sentimentos que sentia toda vez que tocava em sua pele macia.

Caímos exaustos encostados um no outro. Ela mantinha a cabeça no meu peito, desenhando pequenos círculos ali.

- Eu te amo. Já te disse isso hoje? – sussurrei em seus cabelos.

- Já, mas é sempre bom ouvir. – sorriu e abraçou mais meu corpo.

- Pois eu te amo, Bella Cullen. E nunca vou me cansar de dizer isso. – beijei seus lábios carinhosamente.

Talvez a nossa história seja mesmo uma exceção para a sociedade atual, mas eu não me importava. Eu amava essa mulher com quem divido a minha vida há uma década e não me incomodo e nem acho clichê dizer que foram os melhores anos que já vivenciei. Saber que ainda temos todas as nossas vidas para ficarmos juntos faz com que eu tenha vontade de ser quem eu sou, de amá-la cada vez mais e protegê-la acima de tudo.

Bella era a minha vida e ela sabia disso.

- Você tem que ligar para a sua irmã, Edward. – avisou beijando meu maxilar.

- Não sei. Acho que ela que tem que me ligar.

"_E quando eu estiver bobo, sutilmente disfarce"_

- Não. E você sabe disso... Vamos – se sentou no sofá colocando a minha camisa – Pega o telefone e liga. Agora. – sorriu.

Suspirei fundo e me levantei, vestindo a minha boxer preta e indo em direção ao telefone.

Disquei o numero e voltei a ficar ao lado de Bella esperando alguém atender.

_- Alô? _– era Alice.

- Allie? É o Edward... – de canto de olho notei a minha esposa me encarando.

-_ O que você quer agora? _– respondeu irritada.

- Pedir desculpas. Eu quero pedir desculpas. Eu não deveria ter me metido na sua vida daquele jeito e...

_- Esquece, Ed. Eu sei que você não fez por mal,mas eu fiquei muito aborrecida mesmo. _– me interrompeu.

- Estou perdoado então?

_- Claro que sim. E muito obrigada, viu?_

- Pelo o quê? – pedi confuso.

_- Por ter ligado e se desculpado. Eu te amo muito, irmão._

- Eu também te amo muito, irmã. – sorri e olhei para Bella que também sorria.

Nos despedimos e eu desliguei.

- Viu como é bom deixar de ser um bobo mimado, Sr. Cullen? – Bella falou se aproximando de mim e sentando no meu colo.

- Viu como você sempre tem razão, Srª Cullen? – beijei seu nariz.

De repente o olhar dela ficou focado em mim, porém distante.

- O que houve? – perguntei preocupado.

- Nada... É que... – sacudiu a cabeça como que querendo acordar. – Eu estava pensando em como você faz parte de mim.

- Nós sempre fomos um só, amor. Nunca tivemos muita escolha. – ri e ela riu também.

- Eu não sei o que eu faria se eu passasse um dia da minha existência sem ouvir o som da sua risada. – declarou deitando a cabeça no meu ombro.

- Eu te amo. – beijei o topo de sua cabeça.

- Eu também.

Nossos lábios se juntaram novamente. Quantas vezes já nos beijamos? Muitas. Quantas vezes ainda vamos nos beijar? Ah,não tem nem como contar uma coisas dessas.

_**Olá! Espero que tenham gostado dessa idéiazinha que me veio na cabeça enquanto escutava a música "Sutilmente" do Skank. Alías,os trechos são dessa música.**_

_**Beijosss,**_

_**Isa**_


End file.
